The teachings herein relate generally to a series of machines or machine units which are included in a machine line, and more specifically to an apparatus which forms part of the machines/machine units and which enables the line to be quickly switched between a first set-up wherein a first sized product is modified/manufactured and at least one other set-up wherein a different sized product is modified/manufactured.